wahafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тема форума:Учётная книга/@comment-3264768-20160104011952/@comment-3264768-20160104175651
Глава I. Путешествие __NOEDITSECTION__ Прошло две недели с того момента, как вы оставили безопасность Карак-Азгараза (или любого другого места) и отправились на поиски Белкрума Тандрика, пропавшего вместе со своими спутниками во время путешествия в далёкую крепость Карак-Азул. Гномы планировали доставить королю твердыни рунический щит, чтобы тот смог бороться с орками и их злым родом. Вы уверены: хранитель мудрости Карак-Азгараза хочет, чтобы именно вы завершили начатую Белкрумом миссию. В человеческом городе Уберсрейке вы нанимаете баржу, чтобы она довезла вас до Аверхайма. Путешествие было удручающе долгим, но вы даже и не подозревали, что старый капитан-кислевит специально замедлял и увеличивал путь, чтобы содрать с вас побольше денег. В Аверхайме вы твёрдо решили не медлить, несмотря на множество отвлекающих обстоятельств. Вы воспользовались Старым Гномьим Трактом, чтобы попасть в ущелье Чёрного Огня, Скверноземелье и за его пределы. У игроков могут возникнуть вопросы о Карак-Азуле и короле Казадоре, о Горфанге Гнилобрюхе и о взаимоотношениях серых гномов и гномов Краесветных гор. Мастер вправе рассказывать игрокам столько, сколько считает нужным. Однако персонажи с навыком «общие сведения: гномы» наверняка будет знаком с историями о набегах орков на Карак-Азул и с тем, что гномы Краесветных гор считают своих ушедших сородичей, скажем так, гномами далеко не первого сорта. Однако игроки не могут ничего знать о Гнашрукке и его лазутчиках, о присутствии в группе настоящего гнома Караз-а-Карака, и лишь один Гуннар будет осведомлён об истинном предназначении экспедиции Белкрума. Старый Гномий Тракт Старый Гномий Тракт когда-то был широкой каменной дорогой, соединяющей империю гномов с царством эльфов. Он был построен для купцов, но торговля между двумя народами осталась в далёком прошлом. Тысячелетия спустя Тракт оброс пересекающими его путями, в частности вблизи людских городов, а большая часть камня в его основании ушла на строительство других сооружений (скорее всего человеческих). Мастеру следует испытывать своих игроков: местами Тракт имеет множество развилок, и героям предстоит приложить немало усилий, чтобы выбрать верную дорогу. Чем внимательнее окажутся персонажи, тем быстрее они достигнут цели. Хайдек Небольшой торговый городок Хайдек был построен на месте древнего торгового поста гномов. Некоторые из зданий города были возведены ещё до начала войны с эльфами. По прибытии группы в Хайдек, следует сообщить игрокам следующую информацию. На первый взгляд Хайдек — вполне типичный для Империи городок, где небольшие тесные жилища собраны вместе в нескладные ряды, и единственное, что их объединяет кроме безвкусного стиля и ненадёжной работы — все они расположены вокруг центральной площади. Для гнома архитектура Хайдека покажется нелепой и опасной, и некоторые здания действительно просели под собственным весом. Это видно невооружённым глазом. Местные жители — люди, имперцы, довольно замкнутый народ, но охотно собирающийся на площади, чтобы поторговать, или в трактире. При пристальном осмотре станет ясно, некоторые из зданий Хайдека построены из вырезанного вручную камня, а на некоторых крупных блоках даже виднеется блеклое руническое письмо. Так, например, отличается большой храм, возведённый во славу Зигмара, основателя Империи и друга гномов. Люди ловко использовали при строительстве все доступные ресурсы, включая дорожные блоки, руины и части более крупных сооружений. Гному может даже на секунду показаться, что он вернулся домой. The local inn is called The Orc’s Head, and the Dwarfs may look approvingly on the mouldering greenskin cranium which is mounted on a spike above the entrance in place of a sign. Food and drink can be purchased within for a couple of brass pennies and is meagre fare, though for a schilling the inn provides pints of ‘Orc’s Headwrecker’, a potent ale that the staff confidently boast is “fit for a Dwarf ”. It is a respectable and tasty brew, though it pales in comparison to the best ales available in Karak Azgaraz. Tavern gossip revolves around politics. Apparently a local human ruler has recently died, and many different noble houses are engaged in manoeuvres to ensure that their claimant becomes the next elector. At regular intervals the drunken denizens of the bar vent opinions such as “long live the Lietdorfs!”, “up the Alptraums!”, “sod the lot of them!” or “perhaps a coalition would be a fine thing for all involved!” Should the Dwarfs wish to speak to the locals they will find it easy to strike up a conversation. If they ask about Belkrum and his companions a couple of men will confirm that a party of Dwarfs passed through the town in the direction of Black Fire Pass about six weeks earlier. If the Dwarfs ask about the runic stones used in constructing some of the buildings in Heideck they will be looked at with surprise. The humans here think all Dwarfs should know that there is a ruined Dwarfen outpost to the edge of town, and that the people of Heideck have used stones from the ruin in their buildings since the time of Sigmar.